In particular, the anchorage assembly of the present invention seeks to improve on the assembly described in EP 1407920A, in which the assembly comprises an elongate tubular anchorage member for resting on the anchorage rail and a locking mechanism comprising a pair of locking members pivotally connected to each other, the locking members each passing through an aperture in the underside of the anchorage member so that each locking member has an inner portion disposed inside the tubular member and an outer portion below the tubular member. The locking members are movable between an unlocked position, in which the outer portions can pass through the gap in the channel of the floor anchorage rail, and a locked position, when the inner portions are pushed downwardly inside the anchorage member, in which the outer portions engage under the lips of the floor anchorage rail. A cam mechanism is mounted in the anchorage member and is movable between an unlocked position, in which the cam allows the locking members to assume their unlocked positions, and a locked position, in which the cam causes the locking members to assume their locked positions.
Although the anchorage assembly described in EP 1407920A can provide a very strong lock between the seat anchorage member and the floor anchorage rail, the cam mechanism is relatively complicated in construction, expensive and difficult to assemble. The mechanism employs a rotatable cam barrel which causes longitudinal movement of a cam block which in turn, via a number of ramped recesses in the cam block and associated rollers, presses down on the inner portions of the locking elements.
An object of the present invention is to improve on the anchorage assembly described in EP 1407920A.